


Accidental Apparataion

by Spookywanluke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of Camp NaNo July, Day 16.</p>
<p>Prompt: wizard AU where one accidentally apparates into the wrong house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Apparataion

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta-stick waving has occurred in camp fics. Feel free in comments.

I always knew the world worked differently than most people believed. I learned that from a rough childhood of parental addictions and personal tragedy. It was what drove me into finishing my doctorate by joining the army.

Even through all the crap I saw on those sun-bleached dusty sands I never quite understood how different my life really could be until a tall man, in a great flapping coat, calling himself a consulting detective literally appeared “Apparated, John” into my bedsit one winter evening.

 

_____________

As it happened I was eating an oh-so-healthy bowl of mystery freezer meat, at my beaten-up table, wondering if I should go out that night, down to a local pub that I really had not money for, if only to tide over the feelings of lonesomeness and uselessness.  A bright flash of light, stinging my eyes after the dimness of the room and the table flipped over, paper and plates cascading to the floor in a crash while a flash of black smoke fluttered around, slowly settling to the floor also.

 

I picked my way up off the floor I had automatically dived for, and saw that instead of a bomb as I had feared, there lay a guy, covered in dust and smoke, breathing very heavily- looking as though he’d just escaped out of a collapsing building.

 

“Here, let me get you up. Breathe deeply, you’re alright. Need me to call an ambulance?”

He shifted slowly around to where I was holding onto one of his arms, helping him to stand, all the while checking him over for injury. “You’re a soldier… no, discharged, and a doctor. Good, help patch me up and I’ll be out of your way”

I coughed, surprised at the comments, but unwilling to let it all go “No. You fell through my building, I can’t afford any maintenance” at this I looked around properly, but there was no sign of damage “never mind. You came in a mess and expect me to let you go without a by-your-word?”

I started shuffling him towards the only horizontal piece of furniture in the room – the bed. “Let me check you out, you tell me what when wrong and how you got here and then you can leave”

He huffed, but let me guide him to the bed, slowly taking off his coat and shirt so that I could get a look at his injury- a slash to the ribs that was bleeding profusely, but didn’t look too deep. “Here hold your shirt against it while I get my med-pack, and tell me what happened to get that”

As I was scrounging around the kitchen for the bag I was after, the guy started to murmur. I could barely hear it but picked up on bits “Not bad, should be healed in a few days….Old, but agile, have to catch him…surprise…. Less information the better, shouldn’t have landed here”  
  
I knew the last thought was about me and spoke up on it as I walked up behind him “Whoever you are, I’m here now and unless you want to go to the hospital you seem to want to avoid, your doctor. What’s your name and who were you running from?”

 

“Not running, chasing, just he had an accomplice I didn’t expect. Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Magi….Detective” He held his hand out and I heard the hitch in his voice when he covered up his mistake, quick as it was.

“Consulting Magical Detective? Really as in the world of J.K.Rolling? Mudbloods and muggles? You’ve got to be kidding me” Even as I laughed at this, I hadn’t heard a note of lie in his voice, and the way he tried to cover it up also spoke for his case. The glare he gave me cemented it as it could have cut through steel “That waste of teaching had not right to spread lump around. Now people, even wizards expect this world of wonder and darkness, not believing it no different to the normal world. I’m surprised she wasn’t apprehended for that breech”  
  
“Woah, calm down, I didn’t mean it like that, you just took me in surprise. So I’m guessing that she’s a…what, witch? And she decided to let out valuable secrets in the form of a popular novel?”

“Shocking excuse of written prose”

“Whatever, it was enjoyable. So, you’re a wizard that fell though my roof due to what? Mistaking your directions”

The guy, Sherlock, turned his head suddenly, looking all the world sheepish “Appeared would be closer to your Terms. Apparation is the travelling via air currents transporting from one space to another. I was chasing a murderer down when he collapsed a building on me, in the rush I misplaced the directions and ended up in your room.”

“Well you’re here now and will probably take a day or so to heal. Crash on the bed as long as you need”

 

He stared through me, directly it seemed to my very brain (which I wouldn’t put past considering the current topic) and seemed to hold the whole of my future up for grabs in his hands. “You're not just a doctor that joined the army, you're an Army Doctor. Killed people. Good at your job?”

“Very”

“Want to see more of this world”

“Of god, yes”

… And to think I told my therapist the day before that nothing ever happens to me.


End file.
